Une cicatrice en forme de coeur
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Adrien s'occupe de Marinette lorsque celle-ci est blessée.


La maladresse de Marinette était notoriété publique. Et l'animosité entre elle et Chloé aussi.

Alors que les élèves revenaient en classe pour une période d'étude, Chloé décida qu'elle ne voulait pas faire son entrée derrière Marinette et la bouscula par derrière, l'envoyant valser sur le premier bureau de l'entrée. Celle-ci cogna d'abord ses côtes sur la table de Nino avec un grand bruit, puis sa tempe heurta le coin du bureau d'Adrien et elle tomba vers le sol.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, passablement étourdie par le choc et la chute, elle vit d'abord de grands yeux verts inquiets et pendant une seconde, elle pensa être en plein combat et dans les bras de ChatNoir.

« Doucement Marinette, pas de geste brusques : tu t'es cogné durement » lui dit Adrien.

Elle comprit alors qu'Adrien l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol et qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras. La tête lui tournait atrocement et elle allait avoir un bleu sur une fesse. Respirer déclenchait d'atroces douleurs de son épaule à sa taille.

« Marinette! Ça va? Répond-moi! » dis la voix d'Alya, trop fort, quelque part au-dessus de sa tête.

« Alya? » appela-t-elle faiblement. Elle n'osait plus bouger ou ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait mal lorsqu'elle bougeait mais elle était dans les bras d'Adrien et la douleur n'était plus d'une soude pulsation.

« Oh! Vous voyez bien qu'elle joue la comédie. Allez Marinette, lève-toi et laisse Adrien en paix. » intervint la voix grincheuse de Chloé.

Elle voulut attraper le poignet de la jeune fille et la tirer, mais Adrien, gardant sa tête stable au creux de son bras, réussit à repousser la main agressive du dos de son autre poignet avant de le replacer autour de la taille de Marinette. Celle-ci n'avait sentie pour tout mouvement qu'un déplacement latéral et aucun choc. La prise d'Adrien sur son corps était suffisamment stable et sure pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures.

« Ne la touche pas, Chloé! » prévint-il. Avisant quelques goûtes de sang au sol, il ajouta inquiet : « Elle est blessée! » Explorant Marinette du regard, il remarqua du sang qui s'égouttait de sa tempe.

Alya contourna son amie et regarda la blessure à quelques centimètres de distance.

« Ça n'a pas l'air très profond. » constata-t-elle. « Mais ça ne doit pas faire du bien… »

« Je vais appeler une ambulance » dit Nino, « J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas de frais s'ils découvrent que ce n'est pas grave. »

« T'en fait pas, je m'occuperai des frais s'il y en a. Je n'aime pas vraiment la façon dont elle respire. Je pense qu'elle souffre, elle a peut-être d'autres blessures. » lui répondit Adrien.

Malheureusement, il y avait eu un grave carambolage en périphérie de la ville et la plupart des ambulances étaient indisponibles. Deux pompiers avaient du répondre à l'appelle et constatant que Marinette était déplaçable ils décidèrent de la transporter à l'hôpital mais n'avait qu'une couverture au lieu d'un brancard.

« Ne vous en faîte pas, je vais la transporter. » dit Adrien. « Elle est déjà dans mes bras. Marinette? Tu peux placer ta tête sur mon épaule? »

« Oui, je peux. Je me sens mieux, le choc est passé. J'ai juste affreusement mal aux côtés, surtout quand je respire. »

Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Adrien et il stabilisa son bras dans le haut de son dos et son autre bras sous ses genoux repliés. Balançant son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre pour se relever le plus souplement possible, il la souleva sans heurt et la porta aisément jusqu'au trottoir de façade ou se trouvait le véhicule d'urgence comme si elle ne pesait pratiquement rien dans ses bras.

« Je viens de prévenir ta mère, Marinette. Ton père assure une livraison près de l'hôpital. Il te rejoint là-bas. »

« Merci Alya » répondit Marinette alors que les portes du véhicule se refermaient. Après un moment, elle ajouta à l'attention du garçon qui était monté avec elle. « Merci Adrien, de m'avoir rattrapé et de t'occuper de moi. »

« C'est normal, tu es mon amie. Et en plus, je suis sure que tu en ferais autant pour n'importe qui. Tu peux bien laisser quelqu'un s'occuper un peu de toi. »

« Je suis si maladroite! J'ai eu de la chance que tu me rattrape. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que Chloé te bouscule. Je suis navré de ne pas avoir réagit les autres fois. » s'en voulut Adrien.

« Est-ce que j'ai encore mon petit sac? » s'inquiéta Marinette.

« Oui, attends je te le passe pour que tu l'atteignes. »

Comme la tête de Marinette reposait sur les genoux d'Adrien, elle orienta l'ouverture à la hauteur de son visage. À l'intérieur, Tikki lui sourit doucement pour l'encourager et Marinette lui répondit de la même façon.

« Rien de cassé? Demanda Adrien

« Apparemment tout est intacte. »

Arrivés à l'hôpital, les pompiers confièrent Marinette à l'infirmière en charge.

« Chute avec contusions multiples. Se plaint de douleur aux côtes et a une plaie à la tête. »

« Il va falloir faire des radios. Vous êtes de la famille? » Demanda-t-elle à Adrien.

« Non, mais son père ne devrait pas tarder. » lui répondit le jeune homme.

« D'accord, installez-la sur ce lit. Restez près d'elle et appelez-moi si elle perd connaissance. » demanda l'infirmière.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour des radios. Je dois partir. On m'attend. » protesta mollement Marinette qui pensait au carambolage.

« Vos blessures peuvent être sérieuses, vous pouvez avoir des cassures. Ces radios ont nécessaires. Vous pourriez aggraver votre cas en sortant maintenant, sans avoir vu de médecin. » Elle partie avant que Marinette puisse protester davantage. Elle fut rapidement remplacer par une dame en uniforme coloré.

« Bonjour, je suis Becky. Je suis bénévole et on m'a chargé de nettoyer votre blessure à la tête. » dit celle-ci.

Il y eu alors une bousculade près de l'entrée.

« Ah! Les premières victimes du carambolage, il faudrait que j'aille aider. Vous pouvez vous occuper d'elle? » demanda-t-elle à Adrien. Elle lui tendait une feuille de tissus jetable humide. « Lavez-vous d'abord les mains… Et voici des gants. Vous n'aurez qu'à tous déposer dans cette poubelle jaune sur le mur ensuite. »

Elle se dirigea vers la bousculade et Adrien tamponna en douceur la blessure. Il ne s'agissait que d'une mince coupure en pointe surmontée d'une forme arrondie dessinée par une petite veine plus foncée qui se voyait à travers la peau, mais une fois bien nettoyée, la blessure ressemblait distinctement à la forme d'un cœur située entre le haut de la pommette et la tempe. Le tout était si mignon qu'Adrien ne put s'empêcher de déposer le plus doux des baisers en y appliquant doucement les lèvres. La caresse était aussi légère qu'une plume et les lèvres d'Adrien étaient fraîches contre la peau à vif.

Marinette croisa alors le regard infiniment doux d'Adrien et si elle était déjà tombé amoureuse de lui plusieurs mois plus tôt pour tout ce qu'il était. Elle retomba amoureuse de lui, ce jour-là, pour tout ce qu'il était uniquement pour elle.

Tom Dupain arriva alors prenant le relais. Adrien salua Marinette en lui demandant de lui envoyé des nouvelles lorsqu'elle en aurait le temps.

Il s'isola ensuite pour se transformer en ChatNoir et rejoignit les ambulanciers qui retournaient sur les lieux de l'accident pour se rendre utile sur place. Lorsqu'il rejoignit l'école, les cours venaient de se terminer et il n'avait que quelques minutes de retard en sortant rejoindre son chauffeur.

Finalement, l'état de Marinette n'était pas trop grave. Elle n'avait pas de commotion cérébrale et ses côtes étaient seulement fêlées et pas cassées.

Mais il était très important qu'elle ne subisse pas d'autres chocs puisqu'elle était fragilisée.

Marinette était absente le lendemain, mais put revenir à l'école le jour suivant. Ils eurent également le droit ce jour-là à une attaque Akuma sur un terrain de soccer (football). ChatNoir et Ladybug durent arrêter un joueur de soccer en colère qui avait perdu un match important et qui exprimait sa colère à coup de botté de ballon surpuissant vers ses opposants.

Ladybug et Chatnoir essayèrent de prendre l'akumatisé en tenaille mais elle se retrouva propulsée dans les airs. Elle voyait le sol se précipiter vers elle et craignait déjà les blessures qu'elle se ferait si elle ne pouvait atterrir sur les pieds plutôt que sur la tête.

Heureusement pour elle, elle tomba dans les bras de ChatNoir qui amortit sa chute. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux après le choc, il était allongé sur le côté, un bras sous la tête de Ladybug qui reposait sur le sol à côté de lui. Et là, à 2 centimètres de son nez, il y avait cette même cicatrice en forme de cœur formée d'une fine coupure en pointe surmontée par la forme distinctive d'une veine rouge qui se détachait sur la peau autrement violacée

De ses lèvres il déposa la plus douce des caresses, aussi légère qu'une plume, sur la peau encore réchauffée par la guérison.

« Reste en bordure, je t'apporte son dossard porte-bonheur. » dit-il simplement.

Lorsque le petit papillon blanc s'envola, le regard de Ladybug rencontra celui de Chatnoir : voulait-elle qu'ils se parlent ou non?


End file.
